The present invention relates to a resin capable of forming coatings which can be cured with actinic radiation to provide a coating having improved processability, adhesivity, hardness, mar resistance, appearance and retort resistance.
A wide variety of processes have previously been used for obtaining resins and coating compositions. These prior processes, and the resulting coating compositions, have had one or more deficiencies. Some of the prior coating compositions and their preparation processes required cumbersome removal of reactants or reaction products. Others resulted in resin products which exhibit a high viscosity that made application to a substrate difficult. Still others required the use of large quantities of water or coating solvent for application to a substrate, which, in turn, required long curing times.